Much More Than You Could Imagine
by AshleyCee
Summary: Perfect. That's all they were ever called. You'd think everyone would want to be called perfect. But not them. Genetic experiments, they were. None of them failed. All of them 'perfect'. But being perfect isn't as great as it's made out to be. {ON HIATUS}
1. It Begins

**I hope you enjoy this, there isn't much to my intro u.u**

* * *

><p>"He <em>is<em> the perfect specimen." A curly-haired brunette scientist with a name-tag reading 'Jason' said. It's not like it's been said before. All of the experiments were dubbed 'perfect', excluding a choice few. A slur of curse words in Italian were grumbled to his left..

"Yeah," Another brunette, this time a woman, said with a fake chuckle. "Unlike _this_ one." She nodded to the cursing Italian.

"Screw you!" Yet another brunette shouted from his cell. "My_ fratello_ should not be named a specimen, he has rights! You two and other the other scientists around here! Who even observes someone while they sleep?"

"We're just examining him and his brain waves while he sleeps. Nothing more, nothing less." Jason stated, writing down numbers and such onto his clipboard.

"Stalkers." The peeved Italian said in a cough.

"I heard that," The female said.

"Good. Fuck you." He replied. "You _monsters_."

Suddenly, an Italian who looked very alike to the pissed one shot up in his bed, practically flying to the end of his cell, reaching through the bars that separated him and the other Italian. When he was speeding to one side of his cell, he disconnected all the wires attached to him.

"Monsters?! I don't want to be eaten by monsters!" The wail coming from the crying Italian was heard throughout the building. "Germany! Romano! Help meeee!"

"Mein Gott, Italy!" A blonde German said, rubbing his head after slamming it against the wall during the sudden wake-up call. Meanwhile, Italy was reaching through the bars, tears rolling down his face. Knowing this situation all too well, Romano simply rolled his eyes and hugged his brother through the bars. He sung a song he had made up himself. For some reason, it always cheered Italy up.

_Buono! Pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro_

_Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro!_

_Rosso sotto e verde sopra, pomo- pomo- pomodoro!_

_Ci sono pomodori nella mia pasta!_

_E pomodori sulla mia pizza!_

_Il mio incantevole tesoro rosso, come amo i pomodori!_

_Però_

_Wurstel e patate sono cose eretiche!_

_Mio fratello le mangia e diventa solo ancora più- più- e più macho!_

_Cosa ci fa un napoletano con la cucina giapponese, traditore!_

_Te ne darò un altro! Te ne darò uno bellissimo!_

_Mangia un delizioso pomodoro e vieni a ballare con me!_

_Amore!_

_Buono! Pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro_

_Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro!_

_Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!_

_Sono Sud Italia!_

_Buono! Pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro_

_Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro!_

_Rosso sopra e verde sotto, pomo- pomo- pomodoro!_

_Spagna ne ha presi un po'! Ne ha presi un po' da America!_

_Il tesoro nazionale del mio paese, come amo i pomodori!_

_Però_

_Non è solo per recitare parole d'amore_

_Il bicchiere di vino nella sua mano sta sempre a lucc- lucc- e luccicare_

_E quando prima ero un adorabile bambino, quando ero ignorato, che cazzo!_

_Buono il pomodoro, buono!_

_Pomodoro buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro!_

_Anche il Mar Mediterraneo! O sole mio!_

_Sono Sud Italia!_

_Forse non sono utile nelle faccende_

_E mio fratello forse è migliore nell'arte e nel commercio_

_Ed a volte forse sono stupido come un uccello_

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato..._

_Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

_Uno, Due, Tre, Dai!_

_Te ne darò un altro! Te ne darò uno bellissimo!_

_Mangia un delizioso pomodoro e vieni a ballare con me!_

_Amore!_

_Buono il pomodoro, buono!_

_Pomodoro buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro!_

_Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!_

_Sono Sud Italia!_

A small chuckle came to Romano's ears as Italy smiled and laughed. He always laughed when Romano sung something so cheerful when he's usually so peeved. Italy wiped his tears.

"Grazie, Roma." Italy yawned. "I want to sleep." He sighed, sluggishly falling on his bed. Romano rolled his eyes once again, but a faint smile crossed his face. After hearing the faint snoring of his brother, Romano took a stray rock and threw it at the head of the female scientist.

"If I see one of you fuckers stalking my brother again, I'll make him scream and I won't stop him." Romano glared at the two.

Jason sighed. "This project is so interesting..." He moped away slowly, but turned back at the door. "Thank you for inviting my onto your team, Grace."

"You're welcome." Grace nodded. She then looked to Romano. "I'm going to have to get you into anger management."

"_Cagna._"

"Oh, joy. He's speaking Italian again."

"Vaffanculo, io sto cercando di dormire." He grumbled, turning over. Grace simply rolled her eyes, exiting the room where all the 'experiments' were. She'll get a therapist who knows Italian for him sometime.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter! Exciting! Yes.<strong>

**...**

**Translations: (Translations may not be 100% accurate, because I use Google Translate)**

**Fratello:** Brother (Italian)

**Mein Gott:** My God (German)

**Buono! Pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro (etc):** The delicious tomato song translated to Italian.

**Grazie:** Thank you (Italian)

**Cagna:** Bitch (Italian)

**Vaffanculo , io sto cercando di dormire:** Fuck off, I'm trying to sleep. (Italian)


	2. Just Us

"Rise and shine!" Jason walked in, hitting a cowbell and walking past all the cells.

"That is, like, so not cool." A short man with shoulder-length blonde hair said, rubbing his eyes. "Poland likes waking up to the sunshine, or a pony. Cowbells totally aren't cool." Poland referred to himself in the third person as he heard some of the teenagers did the other day.

"You are doing the hitting of the cowbell, da?" A silvery-blonde-haired man slowly rose up, like a Demon from Hell. "You will be regretting that." Jason froze, a purple aura surrounding Russia as his scarf shot through the bars and began choking Jason.

"Pl...ease... St-Stop..." Jason tugged at the scarf.

"Do you have the Vodka and Pirozhki?" He asked with a sweet smile. A terrifyingly sweet smile. Jason nodded, being dropped to the ground. "Good. I will spare you. Could I also have more chalk?"

Jason gulped. "Y-Yes, Mr..."

"Россия."

"M-Mr. Russia." He slowly back off, running and getting some chalk.

"I never thought I'd say this to you, Russia dude, but that was awesome!" A dirty blonde said, facing Russia and putting on his glasses.

"спасибо, America." Russia smiled.

"Oy! Russia!" An albino shouted, sticking his hand through the bars. "Could you get me some beer? Awesome beer, please!"

"Нет." Russia replied simply.

"Damn. Hey, Francypants! Could you seduce a girl to get me beer?" The albino looked to (yet another) blonde with flashy clothing.

"Non. Sadly, women scientists have been banned from me." 'Francypants' sighed. "And these damn American men are impervious to homosexualité."

"Fuck yeah, America!" America shouted, fist pumping. "I'm sure the hero could get you all a five-star dinner!"

"I could _make_ a five-star dinner!" France shouted back.

"The awesome me could easily get you all out of here in a snap!"

"Then how come we're still in here, potato bastardo?"

"I could make a better meal than you any day, frog!" A blonde with thick eyebrows glared at France

"What a horrible insult, Angleterre!"

"I hope you all die so I take all your stupid land!" A brunette with a ponytail shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Romano sneered.

"Now, now, Roma." A Spaniard said through the bars that separated him and Romano.

"You can shut the fuck up too!"

"Frog!"

"Bastardo!"

"Ass-Stecker!"

"Verdammt, bruder! You just said that because you could!"

"Kesesesesese!"

"Commie!"

"Nazi!"

"Бесполезная американский."

"Hoes!"

"Ungentlemanly!"

"Please, calm down..."

"You're no hero!"

"Shut up!"

"Stop yelling, please...!"

"Jeder, bitte aufhören!"

**_"All of you, shut up!"_**

Everyone went quiet.

"Why do I have to keep the peace? Isn't that Germany's job?" A slightly angry and young blonde German groaned.

"Thank you, Big Bruder..." A slight cough came from a smaller girl who was the spitting image of the teen in the cell beside her.

"I know you jerks may not care about my little sister, but I do! And if you keep yelling insults at each other, it helps nothing! How is a young country supposed to grow if all the countries around here are constantly arguing?!"

"I brought the food!" A young voice called from the entrance of the building they were in. Cheering erupted from everywhere as the countries slammed at their doors, hungry as dogs. Especially since they recognized that voice. It was the daughter of the head scientist. She always brought good food, unlike the other scientists who brought stale bread and, for whatever reason, stale water, too. How does water even go stale?

"Michelle!" France said to the tanned teen with a blue dress. "Oh, how glad I am to see you! You're like a daughter to me, you know. I even see some of myself in you. Like good cooking. And fashion sense!"

"Good cooking? From _you_?" England scoffed. "Don't make me laugh. She must've gotten her skills from me." France nearly passed out.

"I don't think so, old guy." Michelle said. "Here's your Earl Grey and Biscuits. You know, they banned you from kitchen duty for a reason."

"This fucking place is like a prison." Romano mumbled as Michelle handed him his Italian coffee. (If it was even a bit like American coffee, he'd break his own neck)

"I know, I was here once." Michelle whispered under her breath.

"What was that, bello?" Italy asked as he readily grabbed for his coffee and toast.

"Nothing!" She assured him. After serving breakfast to everyone, Michelle went to the doors.

"Wait, what about me?!" America shouted. "I'm starved!"

Michelle laughed. "Dunkin' Donuts was closed, stupide."

"Hey, even though that was in Mexican, I know that meant stupid!"

"It's French, you pig!" France cried out, highly offended.

"Whatever, bro!" America laughed. Before they even knew, Michelle was gone.

"I. Am. So. Boooooorredd." America groaned. "Someone be entertaining!"

"Ne, Roma, let's sing!" Italy said with a smile.

"No way." Romano replied, crossing his arms.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"_No_."

"Pretty please with pasta on top?"

"No, Italy! Could you stop bothering me?!"

"Wah, I'm sorry, Roma!" Italy whined. "Please forgive me! Don't be mad at me, per favore!"

"I'm not mad at you, fratello. Just irritated! Shut up!"

Italy whimpered. Germany sighed.

"Subject 314, Italy? You're going to be tested on." A redheaded scientist said, looking down at his clipboard. "And subject 21, Prussia? You too."

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! What'll happen to those two?<strong>

**Hell, I don't even know. I'm just kinda going as it goes.**

**If that makes sense...**

**...**

**Translations: (Translations may not be 100% accurate, because I use Google Translate)**

**Россия: **Russia (Russian)

**спасибо:** Thank you (Russian)

**Нет:** No. (Russian)

**Homosexualité:** Homosexuality (French)

**Bastardo:** Bastard (Italian)

**Angleterre:** England (French)

**Ass-Stecker:** Ass-plug (German)

**Verdammt:** Damn it (German)

**Bruder**: Brother (German)

**Бесполезная американский:** Useless American (Russian)

**Jeder, bitte aufhören:** Everyone, please stop! (German)

**Bello:** Beautiful (Italian)

**Stupide:** Stupid (French)

**Per favore:** Please (Italian)

**Fratello:** Brother (Italian)


	3. Escape

**Ha-Hey! I've gotten a small amount of views, but they're still views, right?**

***isn't in denial***

* * *

><p>Prussia and Italy walked past all the cells, being held at the wrists by a strong security guard. Some of the 'experiments' looked at them in pity. Others were engulfed in a book, or hiding the remnants of their breakfast. Russia was adding some touches to his concrete wall with chalk, decorating it with green hills and sunflowers. They were pushed into a small room.<p>

"We'd like to compare the brain waves of a successful experiment and a non-successful one." The red-headed scientist simply named 'Robert' explained.

"Hey!" Prussia shouted. "I'm all _kinds_ of successful! The awesome me is just as successful as the less awesome Italy!"

Italy looked to Prussia and he mumbled a 'no offense'.

A blonde scientist walked into the room with Robert. He whispered some things in Robert's ear and they both left the room, returning quickly with Germany and Romano.

"We realize we should have the failed experiments matched with their successful counterparts." Robert explained. He was about to strap them down to the bench when an announcement came on.

"Will Robert Hanes and Charles Walsh please report to the bosses' office?" The voice said. Both the scientists ran out of the room, panicked. You could hear them shout "I hope we don't get fired!"

Seconds later, Michelle arrived in the room. "Here are the master keys to the cells. Get as many people out as possible. Good luck." She said with a straight face.

"You're awesome, 'Chelle!" Prussia shouted, grabbing the keys from her hand and dashing into the hall.

"Danke!" Germany said, following his brother.

"Grazie, Michelle!" Italy spun out of the room.

"You aren't too bad. For a French-American." Romano said, exiting the room.

"I'm Seychelles!" She yelled after him. "Er- _from_ Seychelles!

* * *

><p>"Hurry, hurry!" France said as Prussia was unlocking his cell door.<p>

"Don't rush me!"

There was the sound of voices begging to be let out and right now only America, England, Japan, and Spain were out.

"They're probably in here!" Shouts were heard from outside the door as France scrambled out.

"I'm sorry, everyone!" Italy apologized. "We'll come back for you!"

"Over here!" Germany yelled, opening a fire escape. Loud alarms and flashing lights went off as everyone ran out of the cell building just as the scientists and security guards came into the room. They kept running, even after their legs burned and they could barely breathe. They all collapsed in the middle of the woods.

"Okay," Germany said after everyone had caught their breath. "We'll set up camp, but we'll most likely have to move around a lot. I'm sure they had more security on us than just those cells." He was already gathering firewood. "Japan and Italy, look for a source of water and fill these." Germany handed them canteens that had appeared as if from nowhere.

"Yes, sir!" Italy saluted, grabbing some canteens.

"Hai." Japan slightly bowed and grabbed the remaining canteens.

"France and Spain. You two make sure we get fed." Germany looked to the two

"Oui, monsieur!" France nodded.

"Ya lo tienes!" Spain smiled, going off with France.

"Romano, you look for firewood with England."

"Why do I have to be stuck with this old assbag?"

"Wanker!"

"Let me rephrase that." Germany sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "America, you look for firewood with England."

"No problem dude!" America grinned, dragging England away before he could object.

"Okay, Prussia and Romano. We're going to set up camp. Romano, find reliable seating. Prussia, find sturdy rocks or sticks. I'll set up the tent and try to find anything more comfortable than the ground." Germany said, pushing back his hair in frustration. Why hadn't they thought ahead? They could've found supplies, or ran to a place with stores or hotels. They could've found a police station and told them about the unethical treatment. Thoughts were buzzing around his head, and before he noticed it, he was in a junk yard. Well, it didn't look like an_ official_ junkyard, probably a place where lazy people dumped their trash and hobos hung out, but it was still something.

Germany came across an old, faded convertible, trying his hardest to pull out a seat, when finally, it let loose. He collected the other seats, pulling them as much as he had the first one. He let out a grunt. These things were heavier than they looked! He looked at the seats he had collected and tied up with old bungee cord. There were the drivers and passengers' seats, which looked like they could house one person each. Then, there was the backseat, made to fit three people but it was big enough to hold four, if they got close enough. It still wasn't enough, but that was all he could carry for now. Dragging the seats, plus an over-sized quilt, he arrived at the clearing they were all at.

England and America had already arrive with plenty of firewood, America even coming back dragging a tree trunk from a fell tree. France was placing the sticks and some rocks in perfect formation and setting up a mechanism where they could roast whatever they had caught. Meanwhile, Spain was cleaning out a deer with a rock he had washed. A deer! They caught a deer! Not bothering to question _how_ they did that, Germany took the sticks and rocks Prussia had gathered and set them up in a certain tent-like way and threw the blanket over it. Although it wouldn't protect them from rain very well, it would at least keep them safer from nature. When he had finished lying down everything, he exited the tent and watched France and Italy work on cooking the deer while Spain was stretching out the skin.

"That's fucking disgusting to look at." Romano said, gagging at some excess blood dripping from the bottom.

"Ah, but Romano!" Spain said with a smile. "If we leave and stretch the skin out, it can be really useful!"

"Yeah, dude! I heard the old Indians that inhabited my place got buffalo skin and used it for tipis and stuff!" America shouted excitedly, butting into the conversation.

"No one cares, fatass."

"Hey, I'm not fat!" America glared at Romano. "Sure, I'm a little chubby..." He whimpered. "But I'm the hero! And being a hero means that I have to stay in tip-top shape, always!"

"Oy, bruder!" Prussia shouted. "Sit with us! We're going to tell scary stories."

"I never agreed to that!" England said, sounding annoyed.

"Haha! Cool! I'll tell one first." America fist-pumped.

"I have many stories of the supernatural." Japan stated.

"Hey, now! German stories are the scariest, right, bruder?" Prussia turned to Germany, who was sitting next to him. They were all in a circle now, huddled around the fire. France was tending to the meat, squatting in front of the fire. Italy was leaning on Romano, smiling like an idiot. Japan was seated, back straight, America produced a snack from nowhere, munching on it. On the opposite side of America, England sat, eyeing France, trying to find something he could ridicule him for. Spain was sitting on the other side of Romano, talking his ear off.

"Spain, shut the fuck up. Italy, stop smiling like that, you bastard. And get off me, I'm not a fucking pillow!" Romano shouted. "I have an old Italian horror story."

"Oh no!" Prussia feigned being scared. "Not an _Italian_ horror story! Oh, Gott, spare me!" He snickered, causing a smile to form on others lips.

"Shut the fuck up, Albino bastard." Romano glared at Prussia. "Let me start my Dio maledetto story!" Everyone went silent. France took the small bit of meat they took for dinner away from the fire, letting it cool, while the remaining meat rested in Spain's jacket.

_"This happened nearly 25 years ago to someone in my country..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Woah. Long chapter. Longer than I expected, but I'm guessing you guys will appreciate that? I dunno. I'm updating a lot, but only because I have a lot of free time due to it being the weekend. Although, after school, I will have more time to chill out since study hall is my second-to-last period...<strong>

**But who cares? I guess I'll keep dishing out the chapters, which I'm sure y'all won't mind.**

**...**

**Translations: (Translations may not be 100% accurate, because I use Google Translate)**

**Danke: **Thanks (German)

**Grazie: **Thank you (Italian)

**Hai: **Yes (Japanese)

**Oui, monsieur: **Yes, sir (French)

**Ya lo tienes: **You got it (Spanish)

**I heard the old Indians that inhabited my place got buffalo skin and used it for tipis and stuff: **Texan Natives, more specifically the ones who lived on the Great Plains and Central Plains area of Texas, hunted buffalo for food and housing, stretching out the skin and tanning it in the sun to make tipis. Tipis are kind of like tents, but cone-shaped. The Comanche and Apache Natives (don't quote me on this. I know the Comanche did, but not so much the Apache) painted depictions of successful hunts and other things onto their tipis.

**Bruder:** Brother (German)

**Gott:** God (German)

**Dio maledetto:** God damn (Italian)


	4. Terrible Puns

**Hahahaha... Guess who forgot the disclaimer? This girl! Well, as you should know, I do ****_not_**** own Hetalia or the characters used in this story. This is simply a work of fiction. I own only the idea of the story, nothing more, nothing less. **

**Also please don't sue me I am only small child**

* * *

><p>"A girl, about the age of 15, was stuck, alone in a hotel room-"<p>

"Ohonhon, then I came in, right?" France wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Pervert!"

"I was only joking, killjoy!" France pouted.

"Why the fuck do I even _try_!" Romano sneered.

Trying to get the mood swinging elsewhere, Spain held up nine skewered meat kabobs. "Dinner is ready!" He grinned. Everyone greedily grabbed one stick each. America immediately grabbed his and ate it. He looked around and went to grab Germany's.

Germany slapped his hand away, making a loud noise echo throughout the forest.

"Wow. I did _Nazi _that coming." America said, trying to hold in his snickers.

"America! Watch yourself." England snarled under his breath.

Germany simply got up and entered the tent, leaving everyone to simply glare at America.

"Too far, bro. That was not awesome." Prussia simply shook his head. America sighed, heading to the tent and opening it a bit.

"Listen dude, I'm sorry." He looked into the tent.

"There are ten of us here." Germany stated. "_Zehn!_ And you chose me. And you chose Nazi's. You're a horrible person, America." (Oh, geez. Germany seems so OOC)

"I didn't know that was a soft spot, bro. I'm super sorry." America said. "Also, there are nine."

"Nien?"

"Yeah, nine. Of us. Nine."

If there was a table to flip, it would've done a pirouette out of the tent. But instead, it was America who was thrown out of the tent.

"What the flying fuck was that?!" Romano shouted at him.

"You are literally the worst man I've ever known." France said. Prussia simply glared at him.

"I wasn't even _trying_ to make a pun!" America defended.

"Even so, you were arguing with him over numbers. You really are a gran idiota." Spain sighed.

* * *

><p>After a while, they all decided that America was going to sleep outside.<p>

"Well, screw you dudes too! I don't need you _or_ the tent! I'm perfectly fine on my own!" America turned his back to the tent. He was freezing and far from tired.

"Stupid Germans being offended." He grumbled to himself. He decided to get up and walk around a bit so he could get more tired.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, everybody!" Italy said, a grin covering his face as his arms bounced from his side, into the air, then back again. "I made some breakfast! It's deer bacon and safe-berries!"<p>

"Shut up, fratello." Romano groaned. "You can practically _feel _the happiness!"

"Ve! Sorry, Roma!"

"Hey, before we start breakfast, where's America and Japan?" England questioned, scratching his head. "I'd figure America to be the type that comes out, fully dressed and ready to go at the _smell_ of food."

"Oui. And I think Japan would be the type to be up early in the morning." France said simply, yawning.

Romano turned to the tent where France was exiting. He gagged. "Shit! Get some pants on, I think I'm about to hurl!" Romano ran behind Germany and dug his face into his jacket. "There's no _fucking_ way I'm ever going to see again."

"Damn you, frog! Get some trousers on." England yelled, throwing a rock at him.

"Fine, fine." France went back into the tent. "I just think it's natural to-"

"If you finish that sentence I will skin you like I did the deer." Spain stated, observing his handiwork on the tanned deer skin.

"Mon Dieu!" France squeaked. You could hear fumbling in the tent, and France came out looking as if he spent an hour on his looks.

"I will never understand the French." A Japanese voice inquired.

"Oh, Japan!" Prussia said, wrapping an arm over the others' shoulder. "We were wondering where you were! Ow! That was _not_ awesome!" Prussia was rubbing his hand as Japan was holding a smoothed-out stick in his hand.

"Gomen'nasai. Please forgive me; I don't like people touching me. Also, please don't touch me." Japan said.

"So, Japan, where were you?" Germany asked, the only one (besides Italy) eating.

"I was at the river carving his stick into a sort-of weapon." Japan explained, holding out the now-smooth stick.

England butted into the conversation. "Say, speaking of weapons, I think we should find a town and get us some weapons and supplies, in case those terrible scientists find us. I think we should tough it out somewhere else, perhaps the mountains."

"You mean like hiking?" Spain asked, a glint in his eyes. Prussia's head quickly turned to Spain's direction.

"Pas cette fois..." France sighed.

"I guess so." England shrugged. Spain and Prussia made eye contact.

"We're..." Prussia started.

"Going..." Spain continued.

"_Hiking!_" They both sprung up into the air and high-fived.

"Why are they so excited about hiking?" Japan asked. Suddenly, Spain and Prussia started running their mouths nonstop to answer. No one could really decipher what they were saying, and it was probably for the better. Their enthusiasm will keep them working hard, they supposed.

"Has anyone seen America, though?" England brought up the topic while everyone ate, noticing how there were no loud noises and a certain someone wasn't chewing and talking about some sport at the same time.

"I thought America-san was with you." Japan stated.

"But we thought he was with_ you_, Japan!" Italy said.

"We all thought a lot of things, but I think the important thing is that we find America." France pointed out.

"B-But- What is he was out for a walk or h-he had to pee and the scientists took him?! What if they know where we are?!" Italy panicked. "Romano! Non voglio morire! O tornare al posto! E 'stato spaventoso, e il cibo era terribile!"

"Idiota." Romano rolled his eyes. "They probably don't know where we are." He looked to Germany for conformation.

Germany sighed. "Alright, so he might have been caught by the wissenschaftler. He also might have gotten lost, or found a fast food restaurant. We can look for him in the town, and while we walk through the woods to town, we'll probably run into him. Don't worry."

Giggles escaped Italy's mouth. "Sorry, Germany, but wissenshaflur-" Itally stopped himself, mumbling the word. "Wissensha- wissenchop- Hmm..."

Prussia laughed his snarky, hissing laugh. "Kesesesesesese! Let's just head to town and stop worrying about wissenschaftler."

So, they packed up the necessities and headed a random direction in the forest in the hopes of finding a town, and America.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, where in the world is America? Well... That group kinda<em> was<em> the world, but...**

**Wait. Getting off topic. I need to translate things for you people.**

**...**

**Translations: (Translations may not be 100% accurate, because I use Google Translate)**

**Zehn: **Ten (German)

**Nien: **No (German)

**Fratello: **Brother (Italian)

**Mon Dieu: **My God (French)

**Gomen'nasai: **Sorry (Japanese)

**Pas cette fois: **Not this again (French)

**Non voglio morire! O tornare al posto! E 'stato spaventoso, e il cibo era terribile:** I do not want to die! Or go back to the place! It was scary, and the food was terrible!

**Idiota: **Idiot (Italian) [I think the 'a' at the end is for females? So I'm sorry there uwu]

**Wissenschaftler: **Scientists (German)


	5. Not Cool So, Totally, Not Cool

**Wow, okay, so, you're probably wondering: 'Where's America? He just went out for a walk, right? Was he mauled by a bear?'**

**I've come with answers.**

**That will be revealed later :3**

* * *

><p>After wrapping all they needed in the oversized quilt, they began walking out of the forest, westward.<p>

"So, where's America anyways?" Spain began, breaking the silence.

"Was he mauled by a bear?!" Prussia asked no one in particular.

"I-" Germany sighed. "No, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure they would make us more bear-proof."

Prussia nodded. "Well, that's a relief, because I just saw a bear with America's tie by it."

"Wait, what?" England quickly spun around to where Prussia was looking. Indeed, there was a sleeping bear with a tie lying on the ground in front of it. A dark green tie, almost black.

"He was so young!" France wailed. "Why couldn't it have been me?!"

"Stop being so dramatic, France." Germany rolled his eyes and walked to the bear, carefully removing the tie from its place and bringing it back. "Look," He gestured to the tie. "It doesn't seem to be stretched out, if he were running from the bear and the tie got caught in something, and it isn't torn either. I think it would be safe to say that he just took off the tie and the bear decided to sleep next to it."

* * *

><p><p>

"Oh, shit, dude! Not cool! So, totally, _not_ cool!" America kicked his feet, holding onto a rock that was jutting out of a cliff. Why did he think it was smart to take a walk at night when he could see nothing?! Better yet, when he had fallen off, he had dislocated his shoulder!

"Help me!" He exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut. There was a far drop down below, and he didn't want to become roadkill.

"Did you guys hear that?" A slightly British voice asked. Was that England?

"Hear what? It's hard to hear _anything_ with your mouth running all the time." A Swedish voice responded. Sweden? No, they both sounded like children's voices...

"Hello?" America shouted up to the voices. "Can you little dudes help me?"

"Okay, there's no _way_ you didn't hear that!" The British child said.

"I heard it," Another British sounding voice said, this time a girl's. "I think it came from over here."

Soon, America found himself looking up to four children and one teenager. One of the four children had white hair, a red beret, and two long braids. It was kind of hard to tell that he was a boy. The next one had a cute blue sailors outfit on and bushy eyebrows- Not as bushy as England's, but still pretty bushy. The last boy had reddish hair and a scar on his face, but upon closer viewing, it looks like it was painted on. There was one girl with curly brown hair put into a side ponytail, along with a flower attached to the band. The only teenager there reminded him of Romano and Italy, although younger and with a very cheerful yet flirty smile.

"Oh hey!" The Italian with a bent curl exclaimed. "He looks kind of like Kevin!"

"C-Could you guys help me?" America stuttered, trying to act as brave as possible.

"Hmph." The girl crossed her arms on her chest. "I can't believe how irresponsible an adult would be."

"He was probably rock climbing! Right?" The blonde in the sailors' outfit asked.

"Don't be so childish."

"I'm sure there's some kind of artistic background to this..."

Slowly, America's grip was slipping from the rock. "Dudes? My hand hurts, and I've been hanging here for like, five hours! Dudes!" America tried yelling over their bickering, but it was completely useless. His fingers slowly loosening, one by one, and he couldn't lift his other arm because of his shoulder. His last finger slipped off. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping for the quickest death possible.

* * *

><p><p>

"Everyone, come quick!" England shouted. Everyone ran over to him. He had found the edge of the forest, and there was a road in front of them. "I knew my magic was useful." He said, proud of himself.

"Ve! The forest was on a cliff! How cool!" Italy exclaimed.

"No, not cool! It's fucking terrifying." Romano snapped at his brother. "What if we fell off the cliff? I don't think we're going to sprout wings any time soon; we're just immortal countries, not fucking bird people, like that place called the School was doing. Scientists are a bunch of freaks."

Prussia laughed. "You put up a strong front for such a scaredy-cat!"

"I am _not _a scaredy-cat! Fuck you!" Romano glared at Prussia.

Suddenly, a loud screech came from Romano.

"Boo!" Spain smiled after he had scared Romano shitless, his arms grasping his shoulders. "Ah, Roma! You're a little baby!"

"Sh-Shut the fuck up, bastardo..." Romano stuttered, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Let's just go already." He began to stomp at the side of the road.

"Aww, someone is in a bad mood!" Spain cooed. "When we get to town, we'll get you some piping hot churros!"

"Fuck you _and_ your churros." Romano grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm pretty sure you could figure out who those mysterious five were! Also, for comedic relief, or just to keep you on your toes, America's adventures will be inserted here and there ;) (If he survives the drop...)<strong>

**I've also updated twice today... I really need a schedule... Eh, surprises are good for everyone!**

**...**

**Translations: (Translations may not be 100% accurate, because I use Google Translate)**

**Bastardo: **Bastard (Italian)


	6. Names and Money

**Nothing to say here right now, so, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Look!" Prussia pointed to a faded sign. "It says... Well, I have <em>no<em> idea _what_ it says, but look! Civilization!"

"You're right!" Spain exclaimed. He ran into the town with everyone running after them.

* * *

><p>America had his eyes shut tightly, and he was ready to go splat. But he didn't. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed there was a hand wrapped around his wrist.<p>

"Geez, could you be any more irresponsible? Get up here already." A gruff voice said, yanking him up on the cliff. He was an adult with slicked-back black hair and square sunglasses.

"Thanks dude!" America grinned.

"Jesus Christ, you could've killed yourself, dumbass." The man growled.

"My name's America!" America thumbed to himself.

"Yeah, and I'm the fucking Republic of Molossia. If you hate your name, then so be it, but at least come up with a realistic fake name." He rolled his eyes.

_'Oh, right.'_ America thought to himself. _'Countries aren't real people... Hmm, believable name, huh? How about...'_

"I'm Alfred F. Jones!" He finally said, grinning.

The blonde boy's eyes shone with curiosity and amazement. "What does the 'F' stand for, Mr. Jones?"

"Well, Freedom, of course!" He smiled.

The girl scoffed. "Yeah, right. His middle name is probably something embarrassing, like Fredrick." The boy with the fake scar nodded with his eyes closed.

"Well," The Italian cut in before they could get_ too_ offensive. "I'm Giorgio, but that doesn't impress the ladies too much, so please, call me Romeo." He winked.

"And I'm Peter!" The kid in the sailor's outfit butted in.

"If we're going to be sharing are names all willy nilly like this, then I might as well introduce myself. I'm Paula, but it just sounds like I'm named after an old man." Paula huffed. "Call me by my nickname, please. It's Wynn."

"Wynn?" Americ- I mean, Alfred asked.

"It's my last name. I like it better than my first name." She answered.

"I'm Erland." The one with the scar said. "Erland Oxenstierna."

"I have a name and accent that people don't throw up when they hear it." The one with the sunglasses said. "I'm Kevin, welcome to Club Nobody."

* * *

><p>Spain took a deep breath. "Ah, the smell of the town center. A mix of flowers and food, with a touch of joy!" He spun around with his hands in the air.<p>

"This isn't a Disney movie. Also, stop doing that. It's embarrassing, bastard." Romano walked past him with his usual scowl.

Spain's arms dropped and he ran next to Romano, wrapping his arms on his shoulder. "But Roma! I know you smell the pasta!"

"I do too!" Italy had ran over to Romano's left should and leaned against him. "It smells so good... Does anyone have money? I'm starving!" He whined.

Meanwhile, Prussia was jumping this way and that, full of energy. "Wow! Civilization is way cool!" He rushed over to his brother, jumping on his back. "To the beer!" Prussia pointed forward. Nearby, Japan and England were looking around, trying to find a quick way to get food.

Basically, everyone was attracting attention but Japan and England.

"Spain, shut the fuck up, you fucking bastard!" Romano yelled, trying to push Spain and Italy off of him.

"Spain...? But, isn't that a country?" A bystander asked himself while mothers and fathers were covering their children's ears and leading them away.

"Bruder!" Germany shouted. "Get off of me! You don't need beer in your system!"

"Kesesesesesese! _You_ do, little bro!" Prussia smirked. "You're probably _way _more fun when you're drunk!"

"Romano, Romano!" Italy smiled. "I found a cat!"

"Get that away from me! Did you steal it, or some shit?!" Romano questioned.

"All of you, please, be quiet!" England yelled. Germany and Prussia stopped. Whether it was the fact the Prussia had hit the concrete headfirst or that England had stopped them, we would never know. At the same time, Japan had made his way over to Romano, Spain, and Italy, and pushed them all apart with strength that had even surprised Japan himself.

"All of you, right here!" England commanded. "If you guys keep acting so insane, someone is going to call the police on us! You all look like adults. So act like it!"

"But Angleterre," France began. "Most of us are covered in dirt! Will people really respect us if we're so dirty? I, myself, look like a well-dressed homeless person!"

England sighed. "I suppose you're right. We need money, and fast."

As if on cue, someone threw down their debit card nearby.

"God dammit!" He kicked the ATM. "The password isn't fucking working!" He kicked the ATM once again and stomped away, frustrated. He had left the card on the ground. Germany turned to his brother and you could see the gears in his head turning. He dashed over to the debit card and snatched it up, sticking it into the machine. The others followed him, crowding around the ATM

"Do you know the password?" Spain asked.

"Nope!" Prussia shrugged. "But, I've always wanted to try this." He then proceeded to press the numbers 1, 3, 5, and 8. Germany face-palmed. Out of all the shapes he could've made, he chose that one.

"It's not going to work, you fuck-" Romano stopped mid-sentence as the screen flashed to something different. The screen read: "What would you like to do?"

"Ha!" Prussia pointed at Romano. "It _did_ work!" He pressed the 'Withdrawal' button.

"Okay, let's see how much we can withdrawal here." Prussia cracked his knuckles. "Five million dollars!" He exclaimed, pressing a five, then a ton of zeros. Sadly, the card only allows you to withdrawal $400 a day, so millions of dollars was out of the question.

"Do any of you know how money works in America?" Germany asked. Everyone stared, and then shook their heads. He sighed. "Neither do I. Let's find a bookstore and get a financial control book."

"But bookstores are so boring!" Prussia whined.

"That's why you're not going with me." Germany said, taking away the four hundred dollars in Prussia's hand. "I'm sure there will be a kid's area, so you can stay there, along with Italy and Spain. Romano, France and England will watch you three while Japan and I get books, and possibly snacks."

"Mommy?" All eight men turned to a girl, about six. "Why are those boys saying countries names instead of real names?"

"I'm not sure honey. Come on, we need to get pencils for your first day at school." Her mother replied, not even glancing at the eight men.

"Oh, right!" Germany hit himself on the forehead. "We need to come up with believable names."

"I'm sure Romano will be fine for my brother!" Italy said cheerfully. "But I want to be called Feliciano Vargas! Which means that Romano is now Romano Vargas!"

"Oui, and I'm assuming Prussia and Germany will also be sharing last names?" France turned to the two and they nodded. "I think I'll be called... Francis. Francis Bonnefoy."

"You idiot!" England snapped. "Naming yourself Francis is basically saying 'Look at me, I'm France!'"

"It's better than your cooking." France- Or, rather, Francis stuck his tongue out.

"Well, I think I'll be Arthur Kirkland." 'Arthur' said with a smug face.

"That's a hideous name." Francis said.

"What? It's a great name!"

"Anyways!" Prussia shouted to get them to stop their arguing. "I will, obviously, be the awesome Gilbert!"

"I guess I'll be Ludwig Beilschmidt." Germany said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I will go by the name Honda Kiku. But you should call me Kiku." Japan shuddered. "Americans will make fun of the Honda part of my name."

"And I will be Antonio Fernández Carriedo!"

"That's long and pointless." Romano stated as soon as Spain said his name.

"You know what else is long and-"

"Pru- I mean, Gilbert. Please don't finish that sentence." Ludwig cut him off.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, then! They've come up with fake names <em>and<em> money, and in the same day no less! I'm surprised they didn't argue the chapter away.**

**...**

**Translations: (Translations may not be 100% accurate, because I use Google Translate)**

**Bruder:** Brother (German)

**Angleterre: **England (French)

**Oui: **Yes (French)


End file.
